Beat/JSRF
Beat (ビート, Biito) is a 17 year old rudie living in Tokyo-to. He is a member of the GG's, and a playable character in Jet Set Radio Future. He can be considered the game's mascot, as he is featured prominently on the boxart. Appearance Beat looks similar to his Jet Set Radio counterpart in Jet Set Radio Future, but in this game his shirt is more of a yellow/green, he wears blue goggles, and there are long spikes or antennae that point outwards from the ears of his headphones. His skates have a black and light blue color scheme with green wheels. Role in Jet Set Radio Future In Jet Set Radio, Beat was the leader of the GG's, but in JSRF this role is taken by Corn. Beat is a lone rudie first encountered at Dogenzaka Hill. He is suspected of stealing the Goddess of Dogenzaka Hill, causing the blackout at 99th Street and is referred to as a "low-life" and a "rumor-spreading scumbag". He challenges whichever GG encounters him to a race around Dogenzaka Hill. After you have beaten him, the police will appear, and Beat will join the GG's and hide out in the Garage. From this point onwards, Beat becomes a playable character. Near the end of the game, the GG's are confronted with Zero Beat, robotic copies of the original created by Gouji Rokkaku that stand in their way. Appearances in Other Games Sonic & Sega: All Stars Racing Beat, as he appears in Jet Set Radio Future, is a playable character in this Sega racing game. He drives an orange and red customized street racer called "De la GG's," named after his gang. It has an built-in stereo system and neon underlights. In his "All Star Move", he ditches his car and skates ahead at an incredible speed. He can also spraypaint opponents' windshields. Character Info In-Game Statistics *An underline notates this rudie's highest skill. Trivia * The first time the player talks to him in The Garage, right after recruiting him, he comments that it's only a matter of time before he becomes leader of the GG's, which may be a reference to his status in the first Jet Set Radio of the series. * Beat appears on the covers of both original Jet Set Radio games. * In each game where Beat has his original look, he is available since the beginning of the game, whereas when he wears his Future attire, he is an unlockable character. This includes both of the Jet Set Radio games in addition to the remakes and ports of the first one themselves. * In the English JSRF manual, DJ Professor K describes him as "the mysterious kid that appeared in the streets of Tokyo." * Out of all of the GGs, Beat appears to show the most concern for Yo-Yo, with a good amount of his dialogue pertaining to the other. Gallery Beat.jpg|Beat's logo Beat7.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. Beatjsrf.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future Beat4.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. Beat5.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. Beat8.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. jet_set_radio_future___beat_by_flash_gavo-d5qdm84.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. char01.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. BeatRace.png|Beat in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing BeatsCAR.jpg|Beat's car in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. All-star-Beat.png|Beat's icon in Sonic & Sega: All Stars Racing. BEATandCAR.jpg|Beat and his Car in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. BeatToy.jpg|Beat Action Figure BeatToyBox.jpg BeatToyBoxBack.jpg Category:Jet Set Radio Future Category:Jet Set Radio Future Character Category:GG's Category:Characters